


Journal Discoveries

by CrossedQuills



Series: Trio to Quartet [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Iggy is sneaky like that, Multi, Snooping, stuff he shouldnt have read...or maybe he was supposed to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Prompto is watering some of Ignis' plants for him while he's away. While he's in the adviser's apartment he comes across some reading material he never expected to find.(originally part of my 1500 followers series, but people liked it so much I decided to continue it for ChocobrosWeek on tumblr)





	Journal Discoveries

**For teneniel**

**Promnis: the first time Prompto goes to Iggy’s place. Prompto finds something he totally did NOT expect Ignis to own. (rated PG-13)**

 

Prompto glanced down at the message on his phone from Ignis as he walked down the advisors block in the financial district, just to double check he was in the right area. This was a really nice part of town and Prompto hadn’t been here much. Even though he and Noctis had been hanging out for about two years now. Initially the sharply dressed man had been nearly as intimidating at Noct’s bodyguard, but after a few meals Prompto quickly warmed up to him. He wasn’t so scary once you got to know him… unless he was using daggers during training. Then he was terrifying.

 

 **SPECKS 09:53** > Apologies for the late text, but His Highness and I are already on the boat to Altissia for the trade conference and I’m not sure how my reception is after we get away from port.

 **SPECKS 09:54** > Could you please water the plants in my apartment? Noctis was running late and I completely forgot. They’ll all be dry by the time I return. I could give you a few gil for your trouble when we get back.

 **ME 10:02** > Sure thing. Where do you live?

 **ME 10:03** > And don’t dory about the gil. Just make me some of that curry you made last week when you get back. Soooooo good! :P

 **SPECKS 10:05** > 1543 E. Hampton Blvd Apt 34. I’ve told the door man you’re coming. He should let you in.

 **SPECKS 10:05** > I would be happy to cook whatever you like. Thank you again Prompto. If you water them today, Thursday, and Saturday, that should be enough.

 **SPECKS 10:06** > Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. Most of it will be spoiled by the time I return anyway.

 **ME 10:07** > Ohhhhh, that’s an offer you may come to regret. I’ll try not to eat anything expensive looking. -^_^-

 

The uniformed doorman nodded at Prompto as he approached. “You must be Mr. Argentum.”

“Uhhh, yeah.” 

“May I see some identification please?” Prompto pulled out his drivers license and handed it to the man. He supposed he wouldn’t expect anything less in such a nice area of Insomnia. While the doorman reviewed his ID he glanced up to the tall building façade in awe. There was no way he could ever hope to get an apartment in a place like this. Even if they did pick him up for Crownsguard. “Very well. Come this way, Sir.”

Prompto stifled a snort. Nobody had ever called him ‘Sir’ before. He followed him to the elevator and, when they reached the appropriate floor, down towards Ignis’ apartment. The sharply dressed man let Prompto into the room and bid him a good evening.

“Wow,” Prompto said as he stood in the small foyer. The apartment wasn’t as big as he’d imagined it would be, but it was luxurious. Nearly every surface was marble or fine wood, the furniture taught black leather, and to one end was a huge bay window facing out onto the streets below. Plants of all varieties dappled the area in complementary hues and aromas. The small watering can was near the base of the window, so Prompto quickly filled it in the kitchen sink and went to work watering each one of the pots, making sure they didn’t get too saturated. It was only after he recognized some basil did he realize that most of these plants were edibles. Of course. It was Ignis. Why wouldn’t they be?

Job done, Prompto replaced the empty watering can and flipped the lights on in the dining room and helped himself to the contents of the fridge. There wasn’t as much as he thought there would be, considering how much Ignis cooked. Prompto assumed it was because most of it was done at Noct’s anyway.

Grabbing a hard cider leftover teriyaki salmon and sweet potato, he microwaved it and sat down at the dining table to eat. He felt a bit odd eating food by himself in a strange apartment, but once the food hit his tongue his trepidations were forgotten.

As he dined he couldn’t help but notice the stack of paperwork neatly placed along one side of the table. After a few moments, his curiosity got the better of him. Picking up his cider he scooted further down toward the various stacks and files. Most of them looked like minutes from meetings and bills (not surprisingly, some were Noct’s), but as his eyes glanced across the pages his eyes froze on a dark green folder with his name written in block letters along it’s tab.

Putting his drink down on the sealed mahogany surface Prompto sat down in the seat Ignis must have assumed while he worked. Hesitating for only a moment, he opened his file.

To one side was his application to the Crownsguard and an unflattering headshot. On the other side was what appeared to be a very thorough background check. Everything down to his blood type was here. He flipped through the pages and whistled when he saw that it listed every single detention he’d ever had, along with the one written warning he got rolling Noct’s car through a stop sign last year. It went all the way back to his adoption date, but there wasn’t anything further back than that.

Towards the very bottom of his application there was writing in neat cursive that he recognized as Ignis’. It read, _‘I have observed Mr. Argentum for the past two years with His Highness. Despite his inexperience with combat, he is a bright young man, and I firmly believe that he is one of the more loyal individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He has my full recommendation to join the Crownsguard._ ’ Below it was scrawled, ‘ _I. S. Scientia’._

Prompto could feel the corners of his eyes well up, but he pushed the feeling back. Nobody had ever said anything so nice about him. And on a royal application no less. He had to pay Ignis back for this somehow. How could he not?

Closing the file and putting it down, he nearly got up to leave when his fingers brushed along something under his file. Lifting it up he found a small leather-bound journal, a pen wedged mid-way through it like a bookmark. Putting his file aside he reached down and opened it, suspecting it was the recipe book he’d always seen Ignis carry around.  

It only took a moment to realize that it wasn’t, but once he’d started reading he couldn’t stop.

 

_’It seems only appropriate, considering P’s application to the CG is looking so positive, especially with recommendations from myself, G, and N, that we should potentially let him in on our little… arrangement. Although certain risks must be addressed.’_

Below the writing was what looked like a list of pros and cons. Some of the cons stated _‘Higher risk of exposing our relationship to the public’, ‘What if he’s not interested? What then?’, ‘Make things awkward?’, ‘R may kill all of us, save for N if he finds out’_ , and _‘G might break him._ ’ The pros list was longer, stating; _‘I would love to feel those lips against mine’, ‘N has wanted this since they met’, ‘he’s a smart man, he’ll figure it out soon anyway’, ‘seems like he would be an enthusiastic lover’, ‘clean blood screenings_ ’, and the list went on.

Below the narrative continued.

 

‘ _I will be the first to admit, despite G and N’s enthusiasm to make our trio a quartet, I admit I might find the prospect most enthralling, to say the least. There have been many a night that I have imagined running my fingers through blonde hair or leaving shallow scratches along freckled skin. I wonder if his lips taste of that cinnamon toothpaste he keeps leaving at N’s house when he stays over. What his eyes look like blown out with pleasure._

_In spite of this, it isn’t all carnal desires. P is kind, loyal, and has had a very positive influence on N, despite a few days spent at the arcade instead of school. He also seems to have matured himself a great deal since he graduated and began training with us. N told us about his efforts to improve himself physically since his adolescence as well. An impressive feat considering his seemingly lack of support at home. His training with G, though sparse, shows great promise too. His determination to prove himself, seems to rise above all._

_If only he could see what we do._

_We are still working out the logistics of approaching him with the offer to join us on a more intimate level. Only time will tell if he accepts.’_

The journal ended there. Despite the use of initials instead of full names, it was clear who they were talking about. Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis wanted him. It was only a matter of time before they asked.

His heart pounded in his chest at the prospect. He’d had fantasies about Noct forever. Gladio occupied his nocturnal thoughts shortly after that as had Ignis. But…they were just that. Fantasy. He never thought any of them could possibly want him like that in return. At least not until now.

He began to hyperventilate at the thought, his skin suddenly too warm beneath his sweatshirt. He needed to get home before he had a panic attack.

Quickly he rearranged the paperwork on the table as he found it before tossing what was left of his hard cider and leftovers in the garbage. His stomach was in too tight of a knot to finish it anyway.

Making sure the door was closed behind him, Prompto borderline ran to the elevator, mashing the button several times before he heard it move. Once he finally entered the metal box and the doors closed he leaned back onto the mirrored interior and ran his hands along his face. How was he possibly going to act normal when he saw the others again, knowing what he knew. Ignis would know he snooped for sure, since he would almost certainly blush the moment he saw him.

The words, scrawled in Ignis’ handwriting, burned in front of his eyes. ‘ _There have been many a night that I have imagined running my fingers through blonde hair or leaving shallow scratches along freckled skin.’_ He tried and failed to suppress the whine that leaked out of him. ‘ _Only time will tell if he accepts.’_

 


End file.
